Story of Dante
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: Watch Dante and the Gang as they make it in Hogwarts, and witness his brother's fall into darkness
1. Chapter 1:Fall of light

Story of Dante

Chapter 1: Fall of light

It cuts to Goku in his Deathbed; he had died from that accursed heart virus! And Videl then takes her Daughter Pan and her son, Ibuki who was Pan's twin brother and hides them in an orphanage with And Jack does the same with the others and Trunks decides to stay and watch them and the parents are then all executed! As Pan, Ibuki and the other start crying Trunks said "Shhhhhhhhhh…it's ok….I'm here."


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival of Daniel Snape

Story of Dante

Chapter 2: Arrival of Daniel Snape, going to Hogwarts!

It cuts to the Orphanage Beds were Ibuki, age 14 AKA Kamen Rider Ibuki playing his Trumpet while his twin sister Pan is playing Taiko and River is still sleeping "Oniisan Wakey Wakey eggs and Bakey!" said Danta and the Orphanage owner said "What's going on!?" she said "My brother won't get outta bed! He's a friggin' rock!" said Dante "Sorry Ms. Pricilla." Said Sonic as Trunks saw a teenager arriving, "Hi, I'm Daniel Snape, head boy of Hogwarts and Grandson of Severus Snape." He said "I've heard of that school! It's where you learn how to be a witch or wizard!" said Cream, age 11 "They are not going! Their parents are strange nobodies!" said Pricilla "Yes. We are! Now let us go or else!" said Dante "Give me 3 good reasons why I should." "OK, 1 I want to avenge my family and friends! 2 I'm a Kamen rider! 3 I'm not afraid to slice out your jugular vein with Zanvat!" said Dante as he holds Zanvat in front of her neck. "The answer's still no!" she said "Budge up you big tart!" said Daniel and he spoke "They will be tutored by the brother of the greatest wizard, Aberforth Dumbledore." Said Daniel "I'M NOT PAYING FOR SOME CARZY CRACKPOT TO TEACH THEM MAGIC!" Said Pricilla as Daniel waved his wand "Sectumsempra." Said Daniel as a massive gash crossed her chest "OK They'll go! Call a doctor first!" she said as a Kid calls the doctor "Pack your stuff, you're going to Hogwarts and living there. You may need jobs to pay for new things too." Said Daniel as they pack their stuff and walk to Diagon Alley


	3. Chapter 3:Shopping for supplies

Story of Dante

Chapter 3: Shopping for supplies

It cuts to Daniel and Dante talking "You're a 15000 year old Vampire though you are 15 physically? That's nuts!" and Dante said "1st, I need a cloak, gloves and a cauldron." Said Dante and Dante was Fitted for his robe and gloves and he chose a wand and it was Darkwood with a Thestral hair core, Danta's was holly with a unicorn hair core called "Neat and quick" and they chose pets, Dante's was a peregrine falcon named streak while Danta chose a Owl named Hedwig Jr. River chose a Manx cat named Lulubelle and they go to port 9 ¾ and head to Hogwarts "First years over here!" said a Giant Man "Hello Hagrid, these are the new members." Said Daniel as they get on the boats


	4. Chapter 4:Sorting Ceremony

Story of Dante

Chapter 4: Sorting Ceremony

It cuts to 18 year old Jennifer McGonagall, head of Gryffindor House at the sorting ceremony "This school is the last defense against the shadow order. Your triumphs will earn points, while your mishaps will cost points." She said as they enter the hall and the Sorting Hat clears it throat

"Because Goku has fallen, Darkness reigned supreme! Until the concerned families, decided to form a team, until the Shadow Order. Came and slew them all! Until their children came, so now let's stand tall! With the children of the heroes, we'll defeat them and win, so without further adieu, let the sorting begin!" and they sit down and Jennifer said "Dante Skellington." And Dante sat down and the hat was placed on his head "Ahh, the son of Jack Skellington and Sally, your Mum was in Ravenclaw while your pops was in Gryffindor therefor you should be in…..GRYFFINDOR!" Boomed the hat and Dante walks in front of his friends and a hornet stings Breez "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" She screams and she sees the dead hornet in her hand and the sting on one of her breasts "Dang it that hurts!" she said as Jennifer said "You ok?" and Breez said "Aside from one of my breasts feeling pain I'm ok." And Breez sat down and the hat was placed on her head "Gryffindor!" boomed the hat and they head to their houses for sleep


	5. Chapter 5: Soul Reaper Dante vs Hydran

Story Of Dante

Chapter 5: Soul Reaper Dante vs. Hydran

It cuts to Dante and the class in potions and a man said "HOLLOW! In the Dungeon! Hollow in the Dungeon! We need a soul reaper!" he screamed "I'm a soul reaper." Said Dante "Good boy!" said the man as the Potions teacher, Andromedeous Snape, Daniels older brother said "10 points for Gryffindor if you kill that Hollow in the Dungeon!" and Breez puts on a blue and red glove and Pushes his soul out and Dante sees a nine headed snakelike hollow slithering up Gryffindor Tower! "Gentei Kaijou! BANKAI!" Screams Dante and he was wearing a pinkish boa with skulls and he was holding a Snakelike creature by a handle on its tail "Hihio Zabimaru!" and the Hollow said "Hoho! I haven't seen a Soul Reaper use his or her Bankai in quite a while, this will be a treat!" and Charged "Roar! Zabimaru!" said Dante as the Snake bites a few of the heads off and Detached from it's parts "Baboon Bone Cannon!" said Dante as a red spirit energy laser fired from Zabimaru's mouth and Destroyed a few more heads and the remaining head attacks Dante and a Girl's voice said "Senkei." And a flurry of Cherry Blossom petals attack the creature and the beast roared in pain "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi (千本桜景厳, Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms)" Said Breez as she held her sword In a vice grip and beheads the creature and the teachers said "Well, turns out Breez is a Soul Reaper as well, 10 points to Gryffindor for defeating Hydran you 2."


	6. Chapter 6:Arrival of the Kivat Whistle

Story of Dante

Chapter 6: Arrival of the Kivat Whistle

It cuts to Hagrid handing Dante a whistle that can allow him to call Kivat the 3rd "I Made it meself!" said the man and Dante sees a Fangire and he blows the whistle and Kivat flies twards Dante and Dante held the whistle out, it was red with a Kivat face and he blew it, making a few music notes and Kivat said "Ikuze! KAMU!" And he proceeds to bite Dante's hand "Henshin." Said Dante and Kivat was attached on the perch and silver covered his body and his shape changed, the silver haired boy's chest was covered red with black outlined armor that mimicked muscle. His shoulders had pad that looked like folded bat wings with a chain around them. The rest of his arms were covered in what looked like black leather. His hands had red gloves with claws and gold bracelets. He also seemed to wear black leather pants. His left leg had a silver anklet with a green jewel in it. He even had black shoes. His right leg was armored from the knee down with a chain wrapped tightly around it. His helmet consisted of a silver mouth guard that had black fangs. The visor on it was yellow and made to resemble bat wings with red on the top. Between the top of the red on top was what looked like a bat head with a green crystal in it. "Let's play big man," the newly formed Kiva said before charging at the Boar Fangire. And the 2 clashed and he takes out the bat headed whistle and put in Kivat's Mouth "**Wake Up!" **said Kivat as he flew off and flew around the Hell's gate on his leg, bursting it open revealing that it's red inside with green gems in it and he Jumped high in the air and shouted "**Darkness Moon Break!" **And he does a flying kick that hits the Fangire square in the chest hard enough to leave a crater in the shape of a bat's wings (Kiva's insignia) on any surface upon contact; the glass body of a Fangire shatters almost instantly. And a giant monster arrived; it looked like a cross between a castle and a dragon and it ate the Fangire's soul and Hagrid was amazed "That was amazing!" he said as Daniel nodded in agreement


	7. Chapter 7:River's the Traitor?

Story of Dante

Chapter 7: River's the Traitor!? Dante vs. River

It cuts to Dante facing his own Brother and he is dueling him head on until river Grabbed Dante's scythe and impaled Dante through the stomach "Any last words?" said River as Dante smiled and spoke

"Kakashi-sensei taught me that to break the rules is bad, but to abandon your friends is even worse…"

It cuts to Dante speaking with Kakashi and it cuts to him saying that

"Jiraiya-sensei taught me that a lot can be accomplished on will alone….."

It cuts to Dante training with Jiraiya

"Minato-sensei and Kushina-sensei taught me the sheer amount of sacrifice a parent can make for their children….."

It cuts to Dante witnessing his family sacrificing themselves when he was a baby

"Itachi-sensei taught me that love between siblings can conquer any obstacle…."

It cuts to Dante with Itachi having coffee and chatting

"Sarutobi-sensei taught me that a leader must be willing to fight and die amongst his soldiers."

It cuts to Dante training with Sarutobi

"And Naruto-sensei taught me that, despite hardship, you should struggle through and smile!"

And Dante removed his scythe from his stomach as the wound in it heals and he fights River "Why do you live!?" said "Because I have something to live for!" said Dante as he Sliced river's arm Clean off as Daniel smiled and he takes the Zanvat sword and slashed straight through River's body and he lowers the Zanvat completely and River's body turns into a black and red monster that looks like Evil Zagi with Vegeta's hairstyle and red eyes along with Bat wings and a snakelike tail and he does an Ultraman Zepelion Koshen like attack "**DIE!" **He yells as Dante blocks it and a Motorcycle/A themed Rider appeared "Uncle Goku?" said Dante as the being nodded and he squeezed the handlebar "**Accel: MAXIMUM DRIVE" **And the rider spoke "**Accel Glazer!" **and he does a roundhouse kick "Despair will be waiting for you at the finish line." Said Goku as River screamed as he explodes "It's a good thing that Substitution Jutsu Minato taught us came in handy! Or that would be actually us in that gunfire! But I'm glad you're safe Nephew." Said Goku as he Hugged Dante and Daniel said "10 points to Gryffindor for discovering that the traitor was River! For a moment if our backs were turned, we would have been dead!" and they hear Coughing "H-hey! We ain't done yet!" and Dante said "You're still standing?" and River turns into Dark Kiva and punches Dante until Goku takes out the Engine Blade "Let's get shakin'." Said Goku as he inserts the memory and pressed the trigger on the blade "**Engine: MAXIMUM DRIVE" **And Goku proceeds to slice River across the chest and River vanished and leaves a note "A Note?" said Goku

"If you are Reading this, that means I have succeeded in bringing Voldemort and every other villain back from hell and limbo by using the Dragonballs! Be afraid riders, be very afraid!" read the note


	8. Chapter 8:River's Song

Story of Dante

Chapter 8: River's Song

(I Don't own the song "Tada Kagoreru Elegy")

It cuts to River, who looked like an undead cell except he was red and black with blue eyes and he was wearing a black hood and Assassin's mask and he felt like singing

Demon's Choir: **Tori wa itsuka****Saezuri-yame**

**Kaze wa itsuka****Giman-afure**

**Hana wa itsuka****Tsubomi-hisome**

**Tsuki wa itsuka****Koyomi-wasure**

**Sora wa itsuka****Yoru ni toraware**

**Umi wa itsuka****Koori**

**Yatsu ga kuru****Jigoku sarasu**

**Osoikuru****Yume mo kooru**

River: **Gomi-mushi no koe wa ichi-ichi****Ore-sama no kan ni sawaru**

**Mi no hodo o shire****Katou seibutsu**

**Kanpeki naru mikado no****Negai kanau toki**

**Ai no uta wa****Tada kogoeru Elegy**

**Gomi-mushi wa kyou mo chi o hai**

**Esa o motome kobi o uru**

**Kirei-goto wa****Kiyasume dake**

**Watashi koso ga subete****Agamehire fuse**

**Muda na yuuki****Tada kogoeru Elegy**

**Towa no inochi zo tori shi hi ya****Mushikera wa****Koto ni****Medetashi ya**

Demon's Chior**: Yatsu ga kuru****Jigoku sarasu**

**Osoikuru****Yume mo kooru**

River:** He is coming, freezing me-****！**

**Tori wa itsuka****Saezuri-yame**

**Kaze wa itsuka****Giman ni okasare**

**Ima****Utsuse wa Extreme like as Dragon Balls**

**Kanpeki naru mikado no****Negai kanau toki**

**Ai no uta wa Tada kogoeru Elegy**

At the end he blows apart the Matoran village laughing manically as the Matoran and toa are vaporized


	9. Chapter 9: Kiva Shinigami Form

Story of Dante

Chapter 9: Arrival of the Shinigami Kiva form

It cuts to Dante as Kiva and he was Fighting Jack, the Crow Fangire until a Fuestle with a Skull on the front Appeared and Daniel said "His Shinigami Blood's awakened!" and Dante grabbed it "I'll Kill you! SHINE (DIE)!" Said Dante as he inserts it in Kivat's mouth **"Shinigami Mode!" **said the Kivat as Dante turned into that of Dark Kiva, his suit was Black and Silver and his Compound eyes were aqua blue and he was holding a Chaoseater style sword in his Hand "Today! I scatter your remains Knight!" and he attacks Knight with his sword "ENOUGH!" And he lowers the Blade in front of Kivat's mouth **"Shinigami Bite!" **and he Holds the blade in his hands and spoke **"Violent Shinigami Guillotine!" **and the Blade started to Glow white and become longer and he Brings it down on the Fangire, the energies Destroy its body and the Fangire shatters and the Soul gets eaten by Doran and Dogga said "What Happened?" and Dante said "I Got a new form, but why did the remains dissolve?" said Dante "That Fangire was a member of the Straightflush Five, their members are, Jack, Ace, Queen, King and their Leader, Ace." Said Bassha


	10. Chapter 10: Dante's Song

Story Of Dante

Chapter 10: Dante's Song

It cuts to Dante in his room and the Ghosts sing

Ghosts: **Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti (I confess to God almighty)**

**Beatae Mariae semper Virgini (To blessed Mary ever Virgin)**

**Beato Michaeli archangelo (To the blessed archangel Michael)**

**Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis (To the holy apostles, to all the saints)**

Then Dante begins to sing

Dante: **Beata Maria**

**You know I am a righteous man**

**Of my virtue I am justly proud**

**Et tibit Pater (And to you, Father)**

**Beata Maria**

**You know I'm so much purer than**

**The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd**

**Quia peccavi nimis (That I have sinned)**

**Then tell me, Maria**

**Why I see her dancing there**

**Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul**

**Cogitatione (In thought)**

**I feel her, I see her**

**The sun caught in her raven hair**

**Is blazing in me out of all control**

**Verbo et opere (In word and deed)**

**Like fire**

**Hellfire**

**This fire in my skin**

**This burning**

**Desire**

**Is turning me to sin**

**It's not my fault**

**Mea culpa (Through my fault)**

**I'm not to blame**

**Mea culpa (Through my fault)**

**It is the gypsy girl**

**The witch who sent this flame**

**Mea maxima culpa (Through my most grievous fault)**

**It's not my fault**

**Mea culpa (Through my fault)**

**If in God's plan**

**Mea culpa (Through my fault)**

**He made the devil so much**

**Stronger than a man!**

**Mea maxima culpa (Through my most grievous fault)**

**Protect me, Maria**

**Don't let this siren cast her spell**

**Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone**

**Destroy Esmeralda!**

**And let her taste the fires of hell!**

**Or else let her be mine and mine alone**

Dante then hears a knock and sees Harry Potter "Dante, River has murdered a Student." He spoke "What? Who?" and Harry said "Miranda Malfoy" and Dante said "But how i- nevermind, I can handle this myself!" and he continue singing

Dante: **Hellfire**

**Dark fire**

**Now gypsy, it's your turn**

**Choose me or**

**Your pyre**

**Be mine or you will BURN!**

**Kyrie eleison (Lord have mercy)**

**God have mercy on her**

**Kyrie eleison (Lord have mercy)**

**God have mercy on me**

**Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)**

**But she will be mine**

**Or she…. will …..BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRR RRNNNNNNNNN!**

Then Dante falls to the ground unconscious and Daniel lifts him in bed


	11. Chapter 11: When your evil

Story of Dante

Chapter 11: When your Evil

It cuts to River smiling and he began to sing

River: _**When the Devil is too busy And death's a bit too much They call on me, by name you see, For my special touch. To the Gentlemen, I'm Misfortune To the Ladies, I'm Surprise But call me by any name Anyway it's all the same**_

_**I'm the fly in your soup I'm the pebble in your shoe I'm the pea beneath your bed I'm a bump on every head I'm the peel on which you slip I'm a pin in every hip I'm the thorn in your side Makes you wriggle and writhe**_

_**And it's so easy when you're evil this is the life, you see the Devil tips his hat to me I do it all because I'm evil and I do it all for free**_

_**Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need!**_

_**While there's children to make sad While there's candy to be had While there's pockets left to pick While there's grannies left to trip down the stairs, I'll be there, I'll be waiting 'round the corner It's a game, I'm glad I'm in it 'Cause there's one born every minute**_

_**And it's so easy when you're evil This is the life, you see The Devil tips his hat to me I do it all because I'm evil[ From: . ]And I do it all for free**_

_**Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need**_

_**I pledge my allegiance to all things dark and I promise on my damned soul To do as I am told, Lord Beelzebub Has never seen a soldier quite like meNot only does his job, but does it happily.**_

_**I'm the fear that keeps you wake I'm the shadows on the wall I'm the monsters they become I'm the nightmare in your skull**_

_**I'm a dagger in your back An extra turn upon the rack I'm the quivering of your heart A stabbing pain, a sudden start.**_

_**And it's so easy when you're evil This is the life, you see The Devil tips his hat to me I do it all because I'm evil And I do it all for free Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need And I do it all for free Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need And I do it all for free Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need**_

_**It gets so lonely being evil What I'd do to see a smile Even for a little while And no one loves you when you're evil**_

_**I'm lying though my teeth! Your tears are all the company I need**_

At the end he started laughing


	12. Chapter 12: Something Strange

Story of Dante

Chapter 12: Something Strange

"Do you get the feeling that something weird is about to happen?" said Dante "Like what?" said Pan and they see a 3rd year singing BRAINS! By Voltaire "Like that." Said Dante and the 3rd year began to sing and Grabbed Diakaka

3rd Year: _**Well hello there little boy.**_

_**Don't be shy.**_

_**Step right up, I'm a reasonable guy.**_

_**Don't be frightened by the look in my eye.**_

_**I'm just your average evil meteor from outta the sky.**_

"Dude, you need a psychiatrist." Said Diakaka as he walks away

_**Well, I'm just shy and scared in this place**_

_**I'm just a fish outta water from outer space**_

_**You can see that the trip has left me tired and drained**_

_**So why don't you be a pal...**_

_**And bring me some BRAINS!**_

"He's off his rocker!" said Pan

"She's right!" said Leokaka as Girakaka covered his ears "Ugh, I've had this song stuck in my head science I was age 10!"

_**Go down to your neighbor's place**_

_**See the dull expression on his face**_

_**You'd be doing him a favor if you brought him to me**_

_**He ain't using his brain he's just watching TV!**_

"I'll get some water! Pan get Mr. Aberforth!" said Dante as the 2 split up

_**Go down to Mr. McGee's**_

_**He hasn't had a thought since '43.**_

_**His brain is the portrait of atrophy.**_

_**He ain't using it, why not give it to me?**_

_**BRAINS, BRAINS, I won't lie,**_

_**I'll eat their brains 'til they're zombified.**_

_**Sure they might think it's deranged**_

_**But they won't give it a thought**_

_**After I've eaten they're brain.**_

_**BRAINS, BRAINS, It's okay.**_

_**It's not a matter if it isn't gray,**_

_**And if at first they think it's strange,**_

_**they won't think twice**_

_**If they don't have a brain!**_

_**Go down to the Wonton shop,**_

_**My fortune cookie says that I just can't stop**_

_**I suck the noodle right out of their heads**_

_**And half an hours later, I'm hungry again!**_

_**Then creep into the donut stop**_

_**Sneak in tip-toe past the cop.**_

_**Pick me up a cruller and a cupful of tea.**_

_**And any other sweetbreads you happen to see.**_

_**BRAINS, BRAINS, I won't lie,**_

_**I'll eat their brains 'til they're zombified.**_

_**Sure they might think it's deranged**_

_**But they won't give it a thought**_

_**After I've eaten they're brain.**_

_**BRAINS, BRAINS, It's okay.**_

_**It's not a matter if it isn't gray,**_

_**And if at first they think it's strange,**_

_**they won't think twice**_

_**If they don't have a brain!**_

_**Brains, Brains, I love em, I need um...**_

_**My tummy jumps for joy when I eat um.**_

_**Big ones, fat ones, short ones, tall ones,**_

_**They're so delectable, especially the small ones.**_

_**No time to cook em in a skillet.**_

_**My belly's rumblin', I got a need to fill it.**_

_**I don't fry em, the heat will only shrink em,**_

_**I'll just grab myself a straw and I drink em!(Ohhhhhhh...)**_

_**You've been swell to go around**_

_**And bring me every single brain in town**_

_**But with all these brains, I can't help but think**_

_**That there isn't one left out there to drink.**_

_**Now Fess up boy, come on, Heck!**_

_**Is there someone that you're trying to protect?**_

_**Bring her down here to meet her**_

_**And then i promise I'll be your bestest friend.**_

_**BRAINS, BRAINS, I won't lie,**_

_**I'll eat her brain 'til she's zombified.**_

_**Sure she might think it's deranged**_

_**But she won't give it a thought**_

_**After I've eaten her brain.**_

_**BRAINS, BRAINS, It's okay.**_

_**It's not a matter if it isn't gray,**_

_**And if at first she thinks it's strange,**_

_**she won't think twice**_

_**If she don't have a brain!**_

_**BRAINS...**_

_**Bring me her Brain...**_

_**BRING ME HER BRAIN! x2**_

_**Mwahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !**_

At the end Dante doused him with cold water "Get a hold of yourself man!" he spoke as Aberforth said "Good work Mr. Skellington! He's been acting this way for days singing the song BRAINS! From Voltaire, he will be sent to St. Mungos to recover from that traumatic blow to the head and Tomas Stanbridge will be alright again." And Tomas is taken to Saint Mungos


	13. Chapter 13: 2 new students

Story Of Dante

Chapter 13: 2 new Students?

"Guys! Guess what? My cousins Minimandy and Grim Jr. are joining Hogwarts to help us defeat the Shadow order!" and it cuts to a ragdoll with 2 eyes and a skeleton with some hair and a skeleton with one eye in one of his eyeholes standing there and the Skeleton spoke "Cousin Dante! Long time no see!" and Minimandy said "Cous! We're Kamen Riders like You! I'm Kamen Rider Stinger, and Junior is Kamen Rider Shadow." And Grim Jr. takes out a Black advent Deck with a Raven on it while Minimandy was holding a Spear and the 2 siblings spoke "Henshin." As a mosquito themed Zector latched on her spear **"HENSHIN"** and in her place was a female TheBee masked form with Drake masked form's helmet and Jr.'s rider form had Wing Knight's body but Kamen Rider Femme's head but black and a black Blanc Visor and Minimandy folds the 4 wings out and spoke "Cast Off." And she presses the button on the Zector's back and the proboscis extended forward "**Cast Off" **and the armor flew off to reveal TheBee like armor with Kamen Rider Incisor's head without the visor blocking the eyes, revealing them to be teal blue **"CHANGE: Mosquito" **and Aberforth sets up 2 training dummies and Minimandy strikes the Pressure points on the Dummies body before pressing the button again "Rider Thrust!" she spoke "**RIDER THRUST**" And she thrusts the staff into the Dummy's stomach and the Dummy's body exploded into a billion toothpicks and the 2 more Training dummies where at the quidditch field and Jr. takes out a card with a Kagaku Ken on it and inserts it "_**Sword Vent" **_And it appears in Jr.'s hand and he slashes the dummy's arms off and inserts the card with his Advent Deck's raven symbol and the Shad-Visor spoke "_**Final Vent" **_and he spoke "Arise Shadwing! And a Darkwing with Robotic bird wings and a raven's head flew in and attached on his back and he shouts "Shadow Bomber!" and he does a flying side kick and destroys the dummy and he takes out a blue card with a birds wing and the Shadvisor turned into the Shadvisor Zwei, which looked like the DarkVisor Zwei but black, silver and Purple and he inserts it in "_**Survive" **_and his head still looked like Femmes but with Wing Knight Survive's body and he Takes out a final vent card and he inserts it "_**Final Vent**_" and Shadwing transformed into Shadwing Zero which looked like a Raven Headed Darkraider and Shadwing Zero turned into a Motorcycle and it zoomed full speed and he jumped high in the air and shouts "Rider Punch!" and he punched the Dummy in the chest and blew the dummy apart and reverted back to normal


End file.
